The Original
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: I am Kira. I am the original Kira. The whole thing… worship, god, Kira, all the deaths… I controlled it all. It was all my doing. Not some college student who thinks he can turn the world into a utopia. Laugh. Stupid. There’s only one Kira. And that’s me.


Disclaimer: See my profile. I don't own.

Summary: I am Kira. I am the original Kira. The whole thing… worship, god, Kira, all the deaths… I controlled it all. It was all my doing. Not some college student who thinks he can turn the world into a utopia. Laugh. Stupid. There's only one Kira. And that's me.

A/N: I didn't read to the end of the manga. However, I do know that Light dies. The scene in which he dies is most likely my imagination. Sorry for that.

The Original

By: slstmaraudersjple

Light looked up at Ryuk.

"Please…" He pleaded.

The god merely looked at him, emotionless, and wrote something in his notebook.

Light felt his chest tighten.

Damn that god! He had written his name in the notebook! He was going to die!

"I… don't… want to… die…" Light whispered.

-

-

"So, he is dying."

"Yes."

"According as planned. Excellent."

-

-

With everyone watching him suffer on the ground, somewhat emotionless looks on their faces, he saw someone behind them.

Suddenly, they all fell down to the ground… dead.

"Light Yagami. Or… should I say… Kira." The person said.

"W-W-Who… are you?" Light gasped.

The hooded figure smirked. "I am Kira."

"I'm Kira." Light gasped.

"I am Kira. The _original _Kira. This whole thing… the worship, god, Kira, all these deaths… I controlled it all. It was all my doing." The person said, pausing for a moment for the words to sink in.

"And…?" Light waited for the person to continue.

"It was all my doing. Not some college student who thinks he can turn the world into a utopia." The person laughed. "Stupid. There's only one Kira. And that's me."

The person threw back the hood.

Light's eyes widened.

"Sayu…?"

"Yes… onii-chan." Sayu Yagami replied, her eyes were cold. Icy. Merciless.

"W-W-Why?" Light whispered.

"This world is too cruel a world to live in. For anyone. I didn't do it to create a utopia. I did it to root out all the bad weeds, people like you, to make the world a better place. And what better than to use my dearest brother, who's ambition to succeed is the highest of all?" She smirked.

"Even… father…" Light asked.

"Sacrifices must be made in order to succeed. Surely you know this by now, brother dearest," She said, her eyes full of mock sympathy.

"You… used us…" Light felt angry. Betrayed.

"Perhaps. But it was for a greater cause." Sayu replied lightly, brushing aside his angry comment like it was nothing.

His eyes filled with hatred. "You…"

"You're angry, are you not? Don't worry, you won't die of a heart attack, brother dearest. Instead, you will die after you admit to the world… that you are Kira." Her eyes glistened with maliciousness.

Light felt himself sit up and stand.

-

-

TVs all over the nation and world were suddenly turning on, to reveal a young college student male speaking. He was obviously Japanese, with reddish brown hair and dark eyes full of a mysterious past.

"I am Light Yagami. I am Kira." The young male spoke confidently in front of the camera.

People gasped. Some fainted. Others simply waited for him to continue.

"I killed all those people. The FBI agents, the world's top detectives. It was all my doing. But, I swear, I was controlled! It was –"

He suddenly clutched at his chest, before toppling over to the side.

He was dead.

-

-

She laughed.

Her laughter echoed all over the walls.

"So, shall we continue?" Sayu asked someone behind her.

"Misa-misa is loyal to her friends." A young blonde lady stepped forward.

"Misa-misa, you played your role perfectly." She commented.

"Thank you." The blonde said.

-

-

20 years later

-

-

"Now, live on Kira's Kingdom. Two more deaths. Kira has finally admitted that the world is almost a better place. Now just hold on now, people. You could be one of the lucky ones chosen to continue Kira's legacy!" A blonde woman spoke, wearing a black hooded cloak with a gold chain.

People all over the world stopped doing what they were doing previously, and listened to their leader speak.

After all, it was all a part of their daily routine.

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Not my best Death Note fanfiction, but still, I was struck with the plot bunny. : Think of this as a thank you for all my Death Note reviewers. Thanks! 


End file.
